justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cake By The Ocean
(Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) Earphones Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) VIPMADE November 14, 2016 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version VIPMADE (German Exclusive) |pc = (Classic) (Beta) / (Earphones Version) |gc = / (Earphones Version) |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU (Earphones Version) Yellow (VIPMADE) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) 3 (Earphones Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic/VIPMADE) 117 (Earphones Version) |perf = Classic Yohann Hebi Daher Earphones Version Shweta Poojary (P1) Viraj Pandya (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFXK3TQmi1U (8:20) VIPMADE Emrah Tekin (P1) Joyce Ilg (P2) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais VIPMADE Joyce and Emrah |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.6 (Earphones Version) |dura = 3:42 (Classic) 3:41 (Earphones Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Earphones Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Purple (VIPMADE)}}"Cake By The Ocean" by is featured on , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a male scuba diver. His suit is light orange-colored with pink and darker orange palm trees on it, and he wears an indigo disco-ball encrusted helmet, and purple shoes. Earphone Version The Earphone Version routine consists of a duet between a woman and a man. Both of them share a pair of black earphones connected to a black MP3 player. P1 P1 '''is a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wears a bright blue dress, covered by a pink vest. She wears bright blue shoes that have orange shoelaces. '''P2 P2 'is a man with slicked-back brown hair, and sunglasses. He wears a mint-colored shirt which has two blue stripes, and one yellow stripe on it. He wears yellow-orange shorts with an orange belt. He also wears aqua sneakers. Cakebytheoceanalt coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanalt coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE P1 P1 is the German YouTuber Emrah Tekin, known only as Emrah. He has short black hair, with a part of it laying on the left side, and beard, and he wears a dark grey-green T-shirt, black pants, and black trainers. P2 P2 is the German YouTuber Joyce IIg, known only as Joyce. She has dark brown, tied up hair with a small bow, a dark grey tank top, black leggings, and grey shoes. Cakebytheoceanvip coach 1.png|P1 Cakebytheoceanvip coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a fish tank with a treasure chest, barrel, an octopus playing drums with the logo on it, and seahorses in sunglasses playing guitars. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down and glowing jellyfish appear in the back. Behind the glass of the fish tank is a low-lit living room, which was recycled from ''Blame It on the Boogie. Earphone Version The background is a beach shore with a bluey-green colored van, a red surfing board, a lifeguard seat, and palm trees. In most points through the routine, the background appears to cycle through different photo filters and zooms on it. At the bridge of the song, the background focuses on the dancers, who are inside a square that follows them. At the end of the routine, the background turns into an instant picture caught by P2's phone, with the two dancers posing within it. VIPMADE The VIPMADE routine takes place in a living room with a green sofa, a small black table at his left with a plant, a large mirror with a grey frame and grey floor. There are many elements from the background of the Classic routine, along with a sea surface effect and a glass effect. Gold Moves Classic/VIPMADE There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Classic and VIPMADE routines, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Punch your right hand upward while walking to the left. Cakebytheocean gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheocean gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphones Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Earphone Version routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Sway your right hand in a reversed "S" shape from the bottom. Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Cakebytheoceanalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Cake By The Ocean'' is the first song by DNCE in the main series. **Individually, this is the third song by Joe Jonas in the main series. *The radio edit for this song is used in the game, in which "f**king crazy" is replaced with "crazy-crazy", "god damn" is replaced with "hot damn", and "f**king delicious" is replaced with "so delicious". "Damn" is separately censored. * This is the first song in the game to have a VIPMADE routine. It is followed by Oishii Oishii (which features Favij) and Hips Don’t Lie (which features Sophie Milzink). * This song had been planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed two weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg * In early drafts for the game, the background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables of ketchup and mustard instead of a living room. The octopus was whiter and the second seahorse has green arms instead of fuchsia arms. * The living room shown in the Classic routine behind the fish tank is recycled from Blame It on the Boogie. * In the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms slide on a duet bar and, because of this, they are more stretched horizontally. * In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection Menu from the VIPMADE routine, both coaches look very different: ** P1 has a slightly different haircut and wears a black and white Yankees jacket over a white T-shirt. ** P2 has long red hair and wears a white dress. * The menu icon for the Earphones version was initially different: the wire for the earphones had the same outline as the coaches'. In the final version, it has no outline. * The Classic routine is the Just Dance 2017 routine with the shortest pictograms sprite (28 pictograms). * In an interview, the official costume designer for Ubisoft studios said that the costume for the Classic coach was the funniest to create, because she loves the idea of the "sea astronaut".https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=76 * A scoring detection file for the Earphones Version is called "cakebytheoceanalt_nae_nae.msm", in a reference to the famous dance. * Cake By The Ocean is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of ''Just Dance 2018'' World Cup.https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back * The album coach for the Classic routine can be found in the demo files of , proving that it was intended to be available in the Kids Mode but removed from the final game. * In the preview gameplay for the Classic routine, the Gold Move pictogram did not have the orange outline that is seen in the final game. * The Classic coach reappears in Sugar. Gallery Game Files CakeByTheOcean_Squ.jpg|''Cake By The Ocean'' Cakebytheoceanalt cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) Cakebytheoceanvip cover generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (VIPMADE) Cakebytheocean cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Cakebytheoceanalt cover albumcoach.png|Earphone Version s album coach Cakebytheoceanvip cover albumcoach.png|VIPMADE s Just Dance Unlimited album coach Cakebytheocean banner bkg 5.png|Classic s menu banner Cakebytheoceanalt banner bkg 6.png|Earphones Version s menu banner Cakebytheocean square bkg.png|Classic s album background Cakebytheocean_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Cakebytheoceanalt_cover@2x.jpg|Earphones Version s cover Cakebytheocean p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Cakebytheocean p1 golden ava.png|Classic s golden avatar Cakebytheocean p1 diamond ava.png|Classic s diamond avatar Cakebytheoceanalt p2 ava.png|Earphone Version (P2) s avatar Cakebytheocean uplay rabbid ava.png|Rabbid avatar Cakebytheocean pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Earphone Version) In-Game Screenshots Cakebytheocean menu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' on the menu Cakebytheocean load.png|Classic s loading screen Cakebytheocean coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Cakebytheoceanalt menu.png|Earphones Version on the menu Cakebytheoceanalt load.png|Earphones Version s loading screen Cakebytheoceanalt coachmenu.png|Earphones Version s coach selection screen Cakebytheoceanvip menu.png|VIPMADE on the menu (2017) (Halloween skin) Cakebytheoceanvip load.png|VIPMADE s loading screen (2017) Cakebytheoceanvip coachmenu.png|VIPMADE s coach selection screen (2017) Screenshot_20180923-203632_Just Dance Controller.jpg|Classic coach selection screen on ''Just Dance'' Controller app (2018) Promotional Images Cakebytheocean p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Classic) Cakebytheocean preview.gif|Gameplay teaser Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay 1 Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Cakebytheocean bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Cakebytheocean concept art.jpg|Concept art (Classic) animation.gif|Background (Earphones) work001-cakebytheocean01.jpg|Background 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-cakebytheocean.jpg|Background 2 work001-cakebytheocean02.jpg|Background 3 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 4 work001-cakebytheocean04.jpg|Background 5 work001-cakebytheocean03.jpg|Background 6 Beta Elements Cakebytheocean beta gameplay.png|Beta pictogram color and background Cakebytheoceanalt beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version CakeByTheOcean gm picto comparison.jpeg|Comparison of Gold Move pictograms (notice that the preview one has no orange outline) Cakebytheoceangm1beta.jpg Others Cakebytheocean ubi30 giveaway.jpg|Greeting card Cakebytheocean thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Classic) Cakebytheocean thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Earphones Version) Cakebytheoceanalt background.jpg|Earphone Version Backgroundhttps://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/another-just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video DNCE - Cake By The Ocean Teasers Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2018 'Earphones Version' Cake By The Ocean (Earphone Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphone Version) - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Unlimited Extractions Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Oceanfr:Cake By The Oceanpt:Cake By The Oceanpt-br:Cake By The Oceanro:Cake By The Oceantr:Cake By The Ocean Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by DNCE Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Viraj Pandya Category:Clean versions Category:Removed from Kids Mode